I Changed for you
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Oliver acha que Felicity está morta, mas na verdade ela só se meteu em uma simples confusão de ser mandada para o futuro enquanto tentava salvar um Roy desmaiado e se equilibrava com o mesmo no topo do edifício da prefeitura. Como ela reagirá ao ver um ainda mais mudado Oliver Queen por sua ausência que durou quatro anos! Descubra ;D Sinopse estranha. Fic tá melhor :v
1. Chapter 1

Oi povo! Tem tanto tempo que eu não posto fanfics aqui no ff... e-e  
A verdade é que aconteceu muita coisa com meu amado pendrive e eu só mexi lá no as :v  
Bom... Primeiramente é uma fanfic de Arrow do casal OliverxFelicity. São dois capítulos.

Eu n o vi muito de Olicity por aqui :(  
E sério, tava procurando fics boas, mas s achei em ingls :v pelo menos por enquanto, se quiserem me recomendar, pode me recomendar. sério. '-'  
Não tô dizendo que minha fic é foda, sério, só tô compartilhando a história que apareceu na cabeça :3

acho q escrevi essa em dois dias, até pq são 2 caps então ñ é difícil e-e  
e ajuda estar com a história na cabeça. e,e

enfim... XD

dpois do final da 2a temporada, juro que tentei, mas ñ resisti escrever até pq tem a 3a só em setembro. '-' Então aí vai pro povo que tá que nem eu :v  
Tomara que a 3a temporada seja tão fods qnto a 2a... E que tenha Olicity. u,u  
ignorem-me e divirtam-se com o 1o cap :3

A história é baseada em um episódio de Smallville onde a Lois vai pro futuro um ano a frente, onde o planeta terra está condenado por Zod. Mas isso aqui é Arrow e espero que eles desenvolvam OliverxFelicity de forma que não vire um drama irritantemente grotesco e irritante '-' e não façam a cagada de colocar os casal ficarem tão irritantes quanto eram Lana e Clark. Tá, a Felicity é mto mais fods que a Lana, e lamento destruir a esperança dos fãs dela. Amo a Kristen, mas da 4a temporada pra frente, Lana _só_ me irritava.  
Eu sei como é a história do arqueiro e blá, blá, blá e isso me deixa triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo por vários motivos diferentes :/ momento bipolar, mas enfim, vou ficar aqui mandando spoiler dos comics pq eu ñ ia querer eles... e,e  
... como a fanfic é OLICITY e a atual preferência TBM Olicity divirtam-se :3  
E comentem. Critiquem, encham o saco, elogiem.  
mas comentem. '-'  
sério.  
comenta povo.

* * *

**HOW I LOST MYSELF**

- Felicity POV -

FELICITY SMOAK ESTAVA A TODA quando ela finalmente conseguiu frear seus passos no telhado, e segurar um desmaiado Roy Harper pela gola do capuz. Infelizmente, toda Starling City estava lá em baixo e ela agradeceu a gárgula por ter um entalhe tão feio que permitia se agarrar a seu rosto - se é que podia chamar aquela imagem contorcida de rosto. Entretanto, segurar-se nos dentes espetados do monstro para ela era no mínimo... Útil.  
Pelo menos naquele momento.  
Mas se contasse os reflexos e flashes no seu rosto, ela não importaria em chutar a gárgula nas pessoas lá em baixo.  
Pelo menos em pensamento, não se importaria nenhum pouco.

-Speedy...! - Ela tentou, mas Felicity sabia que estava condenada no instante em que viu seu rosto. Não pelo fato de tê-lo _visto_, mas porque agora sabiam que ela sabia _quem_ ele era e uma cidade perigosa como aquela e a situação em que estavam, certo precisava acordá-lo. - Roy!

Infelizmente, não funcionou. E estava ficando muito complicado se agarrar a gárgula feia e desengonçada.

_ "O que é esse anel?"_ ela se lembrou de perguntar a menina, mas a garota pareceu ainda mais perturbada.

_"Você não quer saber..." A_dmitiu-lhe. O olhar vago. _"Apenas... Guarde-o. E por favor, ninguém deve saber dele."_

_ "Mas o que ele faz...?"_

_ "Felicity..."_ Tom de aviso, às vezes quando Oliver o usava, ela queria acertar o que tinha em mãos nele, mas normalmente estavam no fone.

Se lembrou de ter suspirado, e então pegar o objeto e colocá-lo na caixa.

_ "É indescritível. A verdade é que... Um dia você vai entender o que ele é e mesmo isso te assustando, você vai apostar nele. O que é perigoso." _Ela tinha um olhar engraçado, como quem tentava se lembrar que aquilo tudo era verdade.

_ "Ainda não entendo."_

_ "Nem tente"_

_ "Mas você fala no futuro... Quer dizer, como se isso ainda **fosse** acontecer." _Os olhos dela a fitaram por mais tempo que Felicity gostaria. Era uma confirmação silenciosa.

_ "Porque..."_ ela se interrompeu e parecia estar em uma discussão consigo mesma. Felicity se lembrava que ela tinha o cabelo negro, preso em um coque, olhos azuis, mas expressão triste. _"... Um dia você vai saber, ok? Eu prometo."_

_ "Só me diz se ele é bom ou ruim."_

_ "Isso depende."_

_ "Do que?"_

_ "Suas intenções. Se soubesse que poderia mudar alguma coisa, mas que essa mudança fosse perigosa e também seria boa, ruim ou prejudicial faria mesmo assim?"_ ela a encarou com o cenho franzido. _"Apenas pense. Se você pudesse trazer alguém que perdeu há muito tempo, com um objeto que... Sei lá, pudesse te levar no futuro você traria? Mesmo que tivesse que lidar com perder tudo o que você é... Hoje? Talvez algo ainda mais perigoso?! Porque você vai mexer com o tempo e o espaço, e isso já é perigoso."_

Ela não respondeu, até porque naquele instante, Diggle, Oliver e Roy acabavam de descer as escadas.

_"Achamos ele."_ Disse Roy. Elas se encararam por mais um segundo e então os cinco voltaram a atenção a missão.

E então ela voltou ao presente, onde um misterioso arqueiro de verde - que não era Oliver - lhe apontava uma flecha. Diretamente para seu coração.  
Ela só se lembra de colocar a mão no bolso do sobretudo, enquanto soltava Roy lentamente, prendendo o capuz em um dos dentes trincados da gárgula e esperar não ter uma ventania ao estilo de Chicago para derrubá-lo, e puxar o anel que já estava na ponta de seu dedo e então ser envolvida por uma luz e aí... Aí nada.

-PAPAI? Posso pegar uma bala de melta?

-É _menta._ - respondeu uma voz que ela já conhecia. Felicity levou a mão na cabeça e inconscientemente o anel foi para o alto... Meio metro de altura enquanto batia no chão e foi quicando. Para a sua desgraça, nem teve tempo de perguntar porque estava dentro das Industrias Queen, o que diabos era a faixada roxa e que criatura era aquela recepção?! - E você pode sim, mas só um o-

Ele parou no meio da frase - e ela finalmente pegou o anel e o enfiou no bolso. Em seu terno caro - que Felicity não lembrava que ele tinha, muito menos um FILHO, pelo menos não um que tinha nascido, mas não teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa, pois ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Ei... O que está fazendo? - muito forte. Sua mão estava gelada e ele estava tremendo levemente. Muito levemente que se não o conhecesse tão bem, nem teria percebido...

-Sua voz...

-Dig, o que aconteceu?! - sua mão livre tocou seu rosto, na cicatriz que ia do lábio inferior até o queixo.

_ -Papai? _- a voz agora impaciente da criança soou. Ele estava com a boca cheia de balas, e Diggle nem mesmo lembrou de chamar sua atenção por estar com três dela ao invés de uma só como lhe disse...

-Papai...? - repetiu ela encarando-o. - Ok... O que eu perdi...?

-Eu devia perguntar isso. - falou ele. - Mark, filho fique aqui com a Sam, ok? Eu volto já... Você vem comigo. - ele a puxou pelo braço murmurando alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu registrar porque a faixada da empresa não era a única novidade. Tinha um leitor de digitais, uniformes.

As Indústrias Queen não usava uniformes, nem mesmo durante a presidência de Rochev.

-Jonh Diggle. - disse ela inutilmente enquanto ele a levava consigo. - Não vai me explicar o que aconteceu não é? Porque o Roy ainda precisa de ajuda e eu não sei onde está o Oliver.

Eles estavam subindo o elevador quando ele finalmente respondeu.

-Oliver está em Moscou... Há quatro anos.

-Quatro anos?

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos e então deu dois passos para trás. Os dois estavam sozinhos, e ele tinha levado a mão direita levemente para trás. Ela sabia que estaria pronto para sacar sua arma a qualquer hora, e aquela reação de seu amigo a assustou.  
Muito.

-Quando Moira Queen estava sob julgamento, e eu fui dispensado da segurança de Oliver e Thea, qual foi a droga que me envenenaram?

-Diggle, que besteira é essa agora?!

-Responda!

-Vertigo. Você foi vacinar, mas na verdade foi intoxicado assim como 15% da população de Starling, e eu fui atrás de respostas, Oliver atirou no Conde pra me salvar e conseguimos fazer uma cura... Agora o que está havendo? Como assim o Oliver está em Moscou há quatro anos, se eu estava há vinte minutos procurando por ele no edifício da prefeitura... Onde por acaso eu fui pendurada com um inconsciente Roy Harper e ameaçada por alguém vestido como o... O Arqueiro!?

Ele raciocinou...  
... Por **dois** minutos.

-Você... - ele franziu o cenho, levou as mãos aos bolsos passou-as no rosto, tirou-as ergueu um dedo e refez o processo mais duas vezes. -... Onde você estava? - perguntou enfim. Ela tinha registrado uma ponta de dor?! Mas olhar para a cicatriz em seu rosto é que a deixava confusa... Nervosa na verdade. Muito nervosa.

-Dig, tá ouvindo o que eu digo, ou esses são aqueles momentos em que você tá com a atenção longe e finge me escutar, só pra eu tentar te acertar com a capa do meu Tablet?

Ele sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia.

-É você, Felicity. - E então a abraçou. - o elevador fez um plim.

-Dig, o que realmente aconteceu...?

- Oliver POV -

ELE OLHOU PARA SI MESMO NO REFLEXO do vidro do escritório. Sua barba estava de forma desleixada, as olheiras que antes disfarçava com a idade, agora não conseguia esconder.

Na verdade ele não conseguia desde que a perdeu...  
... E então a via sorrindo daquela forma, lhe dando respostas atravessadas ou reagindo de forma que sempre o fazia sorrir ou fingir seriedade com suas trapalhadas. As reações dela quando ele estava com Isabel Rochev, ou dele quando _ela_ se interessou por Barry. Quando ele confessou que a amava e odiou a si mesmo por tê-la afastado tanto de si mesmo. E então ambos não tiveram o tempo que ele gostaria ter tido porque... Porque ele a perdeu...  
... E não conseguia esquecê-la.

Não podia deixá-la ir... E então Oliver Queen se fechou em sua própria Ilha. Abandonou Starling a própria sorte. Se lembrou de ouvir sobre o Arqueiro vermelho que passou a tomar conta da cidade com a "ajuda" de Waller, mas aquela altura, ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Laurel conseguiu trazer justiça a cidade, era a promotora chefe de Starling e sua auxiliar e irmã, Sara Lance, vez ou outra ele ouvia falar sobre a Canário.  
Mas não significava que a cidade não tinha suas controvérsias... Ou que ainda não existiam os problemas. Aqueles que a envenenavam.  
... Ele se lembrou de uma manchete sobre um "homem morcego" que se juntou a Canário para impedir outro de codinome Charada de destruir alguns dos monumentos de Starling e com a ajuda do Pistoleiro e um tal de Homem brinquedo.  
Não.  
Ele não fazia mais parte de Starling...  
... Mesmo que não conseguisse tirá-la da cabeça.

-Oliver? - a chamada em sotaque russo o fez virar sorrindo para Anatoly Knyazev.

-Ei...

-Tem uma reunião em vinte minutos. O que acha de encontrarmos o consulado Russo? - ele o fitou. - Ah, vamos Oliver. Prochnost.

Ele sorriu para o amigo, mas não traduziu a palavra nem mesmo adquiriu a expressão que sempre tentou encontrar, mesmo que 0,001%... Esperança. Ou como a própria tradução significava: Força.  
Seu amigo russo então assentiu algumas vezes e lhe deu dois tapas no ombro e então deixou a sala dele. Oliver abriu a gaveta e pegou a bola de tênis amarela. Ele a quicou algumas vezes enquanto pensava. Antes adorava fazer o simples exercício de batê-la no chão, pegar seu arco e lançar uma flecha atingindo o alvo. Ou então subir nas barras de ferro, correr pelos prédios de Starling saltando pelos edifícios, ou apenas malhando um pouco e parando bem próximo a beirada para observar a cidade tentando ouvir o som de sirenes ou o rádio da polícia.

Mas então ele viu a si mesmo no reflexo do espelho e se lembrou daquele dia.  
Ele a viu tentando a todo custo manter Roy e a si mesma no mínimo firmes no edifício, e falhando miseravelmente quando ela prendeu Roy pelo capuz na gárgula e caiu quando ele lançou a flecha. Mas esta passou direto batendo na beirada do prédio e produzindo algumas faíscas, mas ele não registrou _esse_ momento.  
E sim aquele em que viu o corpo de Felicity caindo, uma luz muito branca iluminando a noite densa - flashes dos paparazzi e sua própria voz perdida no vento. Ele correu até a beirada procurando-a.  
... Ela não estava lá.

Oliver usou toda a força que teve no braço e lançou a bola na primeira coisa que pensou atingir: Seu reflexo. Ela quicou no vidro e estava voltando para ele que se desviou sem dificuldade e ouviu a mesma batendo pela sala e então um familiar "whoa".  
Ele se virou lentamente apenas para confirmar a peça pregada por sua já insana mente.

-Oliver...? O que...?! - ela tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas para ele. Vestia as mesmas roupas daquele fatídico dia. Um sobretudo preto, botas de salto da mesma cor, blusa branca e saia azul-noite. E parecia levemente preocupada... Com ele. Oliver sorriu ante a sua nova alucinação. Era interessante ter o subconsciente lhe pregando peças que seu próprio corpo já tinha metralhado para longe. Quando ela se aproximou, ele podia ver aquele pequeno corte em seu lábio inferior pela batalha e o ataque que ela sofrera, e a forma como ela mexia o maxilar para enfatizar sua irritação com ele por suas ações. - Qual é a da barba? Sempre achei você atraente de barba, mas que cavanhaque esquisito é esse Oliver?

-Atraente?

-Não me olha com esse sorriso e... O que é isso nos seus olhos? Parece que não dorme desde-

-Sempre. - Ele a cortou e então deu a volta na mesa do escritório e puxou a cadeira de presidente sentando-se na mesma e suspirando. - Da última vez você poupou o sermão... E só ficou... - e então respirou fundo e começou a fazer anotações.

-Última vez? Achei que eu tinha ficado um tempo mais longe do que esperava... _Muito_, mas longe.

-Parece nervosa.

-Não estou nervosa. Tô fula da vida, e o que é isso?! - ela puxou o bloco de notas se surpreendendo por realmente conseguir tirar dele as anotações. Oliver se empertigou na cadeira.

-É sério?

-Tá escrito em russo, tá me xingando ou isso é um remédio, Oliver? - ele cerrou os lábios em uma linha fina como resposta. - Já te vi injetar em si mesmo lidocaína sem piscar, esperar uma receita ou verificar a bula, que diabos é isso?

-Uma coisa... Pra alucinações. - ele pegou o bloco de notas de volta.

-Está tendo alucinações de novo?

De novo?! ELA era uma alucinação, caramba!

-Felicity... - ele fechou os olhos com força.

Não pensou que dizer o nome dela fosse doer tanto.

-... Você não vai dizer que dessa vez é com outra garota da ilha, porque eu juro que-

-Você.

-Eu o quê?

-Você é a alucinação. - ele respirou fundo deixando enfim o objeto sobre a escrivaninha e pegando seu casaco. Então ela parou diante dele.

-Oliver... Eu não sou uma alucinação.

Ele riu sem humor algum.

-É a primeira vez que uma alucinação me diz isso. Se bem que é melhor uma bebida a remédios... É... Uma forte.

-Oliver. - ela parou diante da porta. - Isso não é engraçado, olhe pra mim.

-Felicity eu realmente não...

Ela levou a mão a seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e ter todas aquelas sensações em seu estômago. Aquecendo seu corpo de forma que ele não queria porque olhá-la de novo, significava quando a fitasse, ela não estaria mais lá...  
... Cedo ou tarde.

-Eu não sou uma alucinação. - repetiu ela.

Parecia que dessa vez, seria tarde.

-Você caiu vinte andares, e então houve a explosão... Não...

Ele não conseguia pensar que depois da explosão haviam mais de 40 corpos para verificar, e ela não estava entre os mortos porque talvez a força daquela explosão que deixou Roy Harper paralítico por anos, ele surdo no ouvido esquerdo e Diggle com a perna e o braço quebrados, pessoas que nem mesmo podiam ser comparadas, mas...  
... Nada daquilo importava. Porque os ferimentos se curaram. Os dele e Diggle, e depois de 15 meses, Roy conseguiu finalmente voltar a andar, Oliver o treinou, mas não era mais o Arqueiro.  
Não depois...

-Explosão? Roy...? - quando ele não respondeu ela praticamente suplicou - Oliver...

-Ele está bem. - e então xingou a si mesmo. - Quer saber, eu... Eu não devia falar com minhas alucinações. - E então jogou o cachecol no pescoço e tentou sair. Uma vez mais ela o impediu.

-Já que você não acredita em mim, isso vai te fazer acreditar. - ela tentou apertar seu braço de alguma forma e enfim ele entendeu apenas a ação quando sentiu o beijo.

Primeiro ela apenas tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Oliver podia sentir sua respiração já descompassada, a forma agora como seu corpo estava colado ao seu impedindo-o de se mover, erguendo-se nos saltos, mas ainda baixa em vista dele. Suas mãos afundadas em seu cabelo os olhos fechados. E então ele fechou os olhos também e retribuiu o carinho. De certa forma ela sentiu que podia continuar e ele a agradeceu por isso quando a sentiu aprofundá-lo.  
Lentamente, conhecendo _aquela_ sensação um do outro.  
E então ela se afastou devagar... Não muito longe, pois ele ainda podia sentir seu corpo - talvez porque quando ela o beijou ele circulou sua cintura com a mão e a apertou com força contra si - e sua respiração ainda era levemente acelerada.

-Eu não estou morta. - disse ela.

Oliver abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando os azuis dela. Sem os óculos, ainda com aquele machucado no lábio inferior, um pouco de fuligem na testa e no cabelo levemente bagunçado. Ela não poderia estar mais perfeita.  
Ele tocou seu rosto, como se acostumou a fazer quando não sabia o que dizer e queria apenas senti-la.  
E então sorriu de volta.

-Você não está...

Oliver Queen começou a fazer algo que não imaginava jamais ter de novo em sua vida, para si mesmo. Ele começou a rir. E rir muito, mas claro que sua risada não durou menos que 10 segundos porque ele precisava beijar Felicity de novo.

* * *

aheoo :v  
A fic vai ser curtinha então sim, terão mais capítulos :3  
comentem... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aheooo povo :v  
Sorry pq ontem ñ deu pra postar. e,e  
Eu tava ocupada, mas o capítulo está aqui e espero que a fanfic ñ esteja sem sentido :v  
Pelo menos ñ muito e,e'

Eu meio q inventei a Katheryn pra dar um "efeito". No decorrer da trama, ela será revelada, ñ se preocupem :v  
A história ainda é Olicity pq Olicity is live :3  
Então vou parar de encher o saco e deixar vcs lerem.  
Comenta gente.  
Comentários ajudam a incentivar o autor.  
Sério. Pode ser crítica, perguntas... Slá, mas comenta.  
Então... Divirtam-se. 

* * *

**MISTAKE.**

- Oliver POV -

-AGORA ME EXPLIQUE... - Disse ele xingando a si mesmo por precisar se afastar e fitando-a. - O que aconteceu? Porque  
você está vestida assim e... Onde esteve?

As duas últimas palavras não soaram exatamente como ele queria que soassem.  
E ela fez uma expressão pensativa juntando as sobrancelhas e olhando para algum ponto que ele não conseguiu registrar para logo em seguida abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes e não dizer nada.

-É complicado. - respondeu por fim. Aparentemente ela estava confusa.

-Felicity, foram quatro anos. - disse Oliver ainda com as mãos em seu ombro. - Você sumiu por quatro anos e eu procurei  
por você. Apenas... Me diga o que aconteceu.

-Oliver... Eu... - ela se afastou e olhou para a janela de vidro do 15° andar em que estavam. Já era noite em Moscou. Ele  
perguntaria depois quem a trouxe aqui. Tinham tempo para conversar. Pelo menos ele esperava que se isso fosse um sonho, não acordasse dele... Ainda. - É complicado.

-Felicity... - ele estava começando a se irritar. O que ela estava escondendo?!

-Não é sério. - ela o encarou. - Não é como explicar pra você a melhor maneira de desativar um circuito a laser ou ligar o  
wi-fi. É complicado.

-Felicity! - Ele queria muito que ela parasse de dizer aquilo.

-Eu já disse que é complicado! Nem eu estou entendendo...! - Oliver arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu não tô te chamando de idiota ou algo assim, mesmo que pareça porque você não entenderia... - ela se adiantou antes que ele gritasse novamente. - E é melhor eu parar de falar porque você está me olhando daquele jeito...

Ele angulou a cabeça levemente. A expressão o mais fechada possível.

-Oliver é sério, não me olha assim. Porque quando você faz essa cara, eu quero te socar.

Ele não conseguiu evitar que seu lábio se curvasse em um sorriso. Mas muito minimamente.

-Tente. Apenas tente me explicar então.

-Ok... - ela o fitou. Aparentemente tentando associar as palavras. Oliver franziu o cenho ao ouvir passos. Não porque era algo incomum. Incomum era o fato de serem tantos. - Provavelmente você vai me internar por isso, mas... Só pra confirmar, em que ano estamos?

-2018. - Oliver respondeu a fitando. - Por que isso agora?

-Porque eu estava com o Roy no telhado... Quer dizer, Dig me trouxe aqui em uma viagem de 4 horas, mas antes disso, eu  
estava com o Roy. Tentando não cair. Em 2014.

Oliver sorriu sem humor algum e logo franziu o cenho. A fitou procurando um traço de brincadeira...

-Isso não tem nenhum sentido... Felicity, isso aconteceu há quatro anos. Não há quatro horas.

-Pra mim foram há quatro horas. - ela enfatizou apontando suas roupas, o que não parecia ser loucura já que estava com aquele machucado no lábio inferior... Como naquele dia.

-Felicity, isso quer dizer que você simplesmente... - ele não conseguiu juntar tudo em uma frase. - Quer dizer, é impossível.

-Eu poderia dizer o mesmo se não estivessemos em Moscou e esse cavanhaque não fosse de verdade.

-Mas como?

Ela então o tirou do bolso devagar e mostrou para ele. Um anel simples de fraternidade. Mas com um entalhe de L no centro. Oliver não teve muito tempo de examinar a peça quando Diggle invadiu seu escritório com seu amigo russo. Anatoly Knyazev.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Eles estão aqui. Temos que ir... - Não foi necessário perguntar "quem" ou "por que", os disparos falaram por si sós.

- Felicity POV -

ELA NÃO SABIA COMO OLIVER CONSEGUIU comprimir um arco composto em uma escrivaninha de madeira do escritório e pelo menos umas 30 flechas, simplesmente apertar um botão e ele se formar na sua mão depois lançar uma flecha e usar o mesmo para saltar na escada de incêndio com ela e ajudar Dig e seu amigo russo enquanto os tiros pipocavam aonde estavam há minutos atrás.

-O que aconteceu?

-Vieram atrás dela. - Disse Anatoly em seu sotaque.

-O anel... - murmurou Felicity. - Oliver?!

Ele olhou para ela de volta e para sua própria mão tentando se lembrar onde estava o objeto. E então olhou para cima. O anel ficou no lugar onde estava seu arco.

-Temos que voltar!

-Não dá! - ele a puxou de volta pela cintura. - Diggle! Onde ELA está...?

-Está brincando Oliver!? - Perguntou Diggle.

-Estamos mortos... - murmurou Anatoly.

-Quem? - perguntou Felicity fitando-o irritada.

-Acho que eu prefiro voltar lá pra cima para ser morto. - disse o russo sem nenhum remorso. - Ela é perigosa.

-Quem é _ela_?

-Diggle! - ele puxou uma flecha do arco e a lançou na direção da escada de incêndio.

Gás de sono, isso daria dois minutos para correrem e procurarem por um veículo. Anatoly foi para o banco do passageiro e Oliver jogou mais flechas que atingiram as pernas dos agressores enrolando-os com cordas, outras acertaram seus ombros atravessando-o e uma última explodiu faíscas. Eles aceleraram enquanto os disparos soavam logo atrás.

-Precisamos voltar... Eu tenho que pegar aquele anel.

-Eu compro outro pra você. - disseram Anatoly e Oliver ao mesmo tempo. Felicity os encarou. Ela queria socar Oliver. Sabia que ele não tinha acreditado em nenhuma palavra.

O que ela não sabia, é que ele estava feliz demais por tê-la ali, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa...

-Não é do tipo que se vende em lojas. Dig, pra onde estamos indo?

-Pegar um avião.

-Pra onde?

-Metrópolis.

**_5 horas depois..._**

DEVIA SER UMA BOA PRIMEIRA IMPRESSÃO QUANDO eles enfim puderam parar para admirar alguma coisa. Pelo menos no caso dela que mal teve tempo para se trocar. Agora por um vestido um palmo antes do joelho, as mesmas botas e um novo sobretudo. Talvez se soubesse que teria fácil acesso a conta bancária de Oliver para suas novas roupas teria sido menos complicada a viagem. Já ele vestia uma camisa preta de meia manga, jeans, e sapatos fechados e carregava uma mochila em uma das mãos.

-Você não me disse como foi parar em Moscou.

-É complicado.

-Dejá-vú. - disse ela e então Oliver virou de costas praticamente cobrindo-a consigo mesmo quando um casal policial passou por eles.

-Achei que Metrópolis era segura.

-Não vou arriscar. - disse ele segurando sua mão e a levando consigo para o elevador. Quando a porta se fechou, Oliver  
apertou o botão de emergência e a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando ou algo do tipo, mas não devíamos estar preocupados com as tentativas do governo russo em me matar? - ele não evitou sorrir.

-Tentador... - E então se aproximou até tocar seus lábios. Em um beijo leve. -... Realmente muito tentador, mas estamos  
subindo. - e então ela viu o arco se comprimindo novamente e perguntou a si mesma como aquilo cabia em uma mochila tão pequena.

-Oliver, estamos no elevador-

Felicity precisou conter um grito quando ele disparou na portinhola que se abriu, mas a flecha continuou subindo até que a balestra fez um familiar _click._ Ela odiava aquela sensação de vertigem que sentia. De alguma forma, sempre lembrava de seu salto de para-quedas...  
Quando os dois subiram parando exatamente no último andar, eles ainda olhavam um para o outro.

-O que realmente estamos tentando fazer?

-Preciso achar o anel. Falar com Katheryn e voltar pra casa...

-Você podia ficar.

-Eu adoraria ficar... Mas não posso.

-Felicity... Se tudo isso é verdade, quando você voltar no tempo, então eu não vou me lembrar de nada disso porque  
tecnicamente não vivi nada disso com você. Eu só... Não queria te perder de novo.

-Oliver, não se pode perder o que nunca se teve.

Ele apertou os olhos com força e tocou a testa dela com a sua. Soltou o ar como fazia quando estava frustrado e se virou para entrar no apartamento. Felicity o seguiu.

-O que Dig e Anatoly quiseram dizer com aquele negócio meio assustador sobre a Katheryn?

-A Katheryn que você conheceu não é mais a mesma. - disse ele sem fitá-la e girou a maçaneta. Felizmente a porta já estava aberta. Antes que Oliver dissesse alguma coisa, Felicity deu um passo a frente e sem perceber encostou em uma linha fina como uma teia de aranha e rompeu o fio. Imediatamente algo passou diante dos seus olhos, mas no exato momento, Oliver a puxou para trás.

Ela mal podia acreditar nas marcas no chão.  
Veneno. Milhares de agulhas envenenadas.

-Você está bem? Alguma acertou?!

Ela olhou para si mesma até constatar que para sua sorte nenhuma a atingira. E então viu bem na barra de seu sobretudo, que ao esvoaçar agora tinha preso bem na ponta duas delas.

-Quando foi que ela...?

-Longa história.

-Isso vai virar hábito?! - Talvez porque estava assustada o suficiente com toda a situação, mas os dois acabaram sorrindo um para o outro, e então Oliver se colocou diante dela na entrada e murmurou um "não se mexa".

Felicity não estava pensando em discordar.

-Achei que tínhamos conversado sobre _nunca_ invadir a minha casa, Queen. - Ele já tinha puxado Felicity para trás de si  
quando ouviu sua voz vinda de algum lugar da escura casa. E então viu sua sombra quando o objeto de metal brilhou em sua mão. Ela deu três passos até que o casal enfim conseguiu visualizá-la.

Felicity a fitou surpresa. Katheryn tinha os cabelos negros curtos. Nos ombros, era uma garota um pouco mais alta que ela,  
que normalmente usava tênis, jeans, camiseta e jaqueta e como Sara saía arrebentando com a cara de bandidos sem dificuldade. Uma vez ela descobriu sua roupa "especial", mas ela lhe confessou que o "traje" era uma lembrança de sua mãe e o mantinha apenas para não perder suas memórias sobre a mesma, mas agora ela via uma garota... Não. Uma mulher diferente. Quando se conheceram, para Felicity 3 meses atrás, Katheryn estava assustada e sem memória. A medida que a mesma descobria o lugar o qual pertencia, demonstrava uma confusão ainda maior.  
Porque parecia estar no lugar errado. Agindo de forma errada. E o que ela via agora, era uma mulher em seus vinte e poucos anos, vestindo nada mais que um roupão os cabelos negros que iam até a cintura e molhados, uma pistola de silenciador na mão esquerda. O que mais assustou Felicity, não foi o fato de ela estar mais velha, mas foram seus olhos. Os olhos azuis da menina confusa que tentava a cada dia mais descobrir um pouco sobre si mesma...  
É como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

-Olá Kat. - disse Oliver arqueando as sobrancelhas e as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Oliver Queen. Seu miserável filho da mãe. - Murmurou a garota engatilhando a arma.

-Uau. - sussurrou Felicity enquanto ele cobria a visão da outra com seu próprio corpo. - O que você fez? Atirou uma flecha  
no animal de estimação dela?!

-Ego.

-Essa voz... O que você fez, Queen?!

-Engraçado. Pela primeira vez eu não fiz nada, mas estou muito grato que tenha acontecido.

-Legal. Manchete de amanhã: Bilionário Oliver Queen encontrado com um buraco na cabeça.

-Oliver! - ela ficava mais carrancuda quando ouvia a voz da loira.

-Ok... Kat, me escute. Tem um bom motivo para eu estar aqui. - ela ainda estava com o cenho franzido e de todas as formas que Felicity tentava visualizar Katheryn e que a mesma a visse, Oliver impedia.

-Não. Me. Chame. Assim.

Péssimo sinal, ela não teria nem mesmo meio minuto.

-Já chega. - ela enfim conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, que a puxou para trás de novo. - Kat, não atira. Sou eu.  
-Fe... Felicity...?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para Oliver que aderiu sua estratégia levantando as mãos para cima, mas o conhecia bem. Ele estaria preparado para sair da linha de tiro com ela.  
Katheryn abaixou a arma e disse chocada:

-Você não mudou nada.

-Era pra eu ficar ofendida?! - perguntou Felicity confusa. Mas quando a garota deu dois passos na direção deles, um som  
agudo de alarme disparou das escadas de incêndio. Katheryn se jogou para o lado da cômoda e Oliver puxou Felicity consigo para trás do sofá. Pela sua visão periférica, ela a viu olhar furiosa para eles.

-Oliver, seu desgraçado! Em que diabos você se meteu dessa vez?! - o primeiro disparo destruiu o vaso em cima da mesinha de centro e quebrou o vidro da mesa, os seguintes vinham estilhaçando os vidros, móveis, enfeites... - Merda Oliver, sempre que você aparece esse tipo de coisa acontece! Levei três anos pra conseguir comprar esse apartamento!

-Eu compro um novo pra você.

-Se eles te acertarem eu já fico feliz.

-Ela te odeia mesmo. - murmurou Felicity.

-Você acha?!

Ele pediu para ela ficar no lugar enquanto corria na direção que deixara seu arco. Infelizmente não tinham mais que três flechas, e apenas uma delas era de faíscas.

-Granada! - gritou Katheryn se levantando e chutando a mesma de volta para a janela. Oliver correu de volta para onde  
Felicity estava.

-Se abaixa!

O estrondo abalou as estruturas e quando ela levantou a cabeça, viu que não tinha mais janela, e sim um enorme buraco.

-Cacete... Era uma janela perfeita. - ela atirava de volta, e conseguiu derrubar um soldado. Oliver o golpeou e ele apagou.  
Felicity não teve mais que 5 segundos para olhar o homem. Ele vestia roupas negras, mas havia um pequeno emblema preso no ante-braço que a fez franzir o cenho levemente. Era uma peça de xadrez. - Me encontrem no beco. - Oliver lançou a flecha na sacada do outro edifício. Felicity ainda ouvia Katheryn praguejar e atirar nos soldados enquanto eles desciam.

Ela devia ter levado um pouco mais que cinco minutos. Quando a encontraram na sacada, Katheryn vestia uma calça jeans, botas de caminhada, um suéter vinho e sobretudo marrom. Surpreendentemente, ela trazia consigo uma mochila, e uma aljava que estendeu para Oliver.

-Cortesia dos seguidores de Ra's Al Ghul.

-Obrigado.

-Me agradeça quando levar um tiro. - e então saiu andando na frente.

-É sério... Oliver, matou mesmo o cachorrinho dela ou algo assim? - ele apenas sorriu levemente maneando a cabeça em  
negativa. Katheryn abriu a porta do motorista de um Mustang GT preto. - Felicity... Preciso que me explique como chegou aqui. - pediu colocando o cinto e ligando o veículo.

-Você não acreditaria.

-E se eu dissesse que sim, eu acreditaria?

E então naquele momento ela percebeu. Naquele momento Felicity entendeu. Ela estava no futuro, porque pegou o anel do tempo deKatheryn. A garota era a viajante do tempo.

* * *

Vou tentar postar segunda :v  
Ñ é uma garantia, mas juro q vou tentar. Se segunda eu ñ postar, terça eu posto o próximo.  
E comenta povo XD 


	3. Chapter 3

T,T Tô meio triste pq minha net tá ruim e eu queria baixar Bones... i,i os epis tão fodas :v mas eh...  
e,e como queremos Olicity :3 então vamos falar sobre Olicity. A 2a temporada de Arrow na minha opinião tá mto melhor que a 1a. terminou mais sacana...  
E eu fiquei feliz com a aproximação do casal. Deram um "tchan" e ficou aquele gostinho de quero mais.  
Esperar até setembro q é sacanagem. '-'  
Só falta alguém acertar o Oliver na cabeça pra ele deixar de ser tapado :v...  
Eu sempre fico curiosa com os flashbacks, o q eu mais quero ver são os dias dele no Bratva, com o russo Anatoly e claro a história dos pais da Felicity que já foi confirmado será um importante evento na série :3 mas enfim...  
... Vamos passar logo pra fanfic e pular a parte das asneiras :v

* * *

**REVEAL THE TRUTH.**

- Felicity POV -

-KATHERYN, PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR. - Felicity se apressou seguindo-a pelo corredor. Eles ainda estavam em Metrópolis. Depois de sua declaração no carro que ficou claro que ela era a viajante do tempo, parecia que a morena os evitava. De qualquer maneira. Ela estava diante de uma parede velha. Alguns tijolos pareciam mais resistentes, outros, aparentemente se levassem um chute, cairiam. Irritada, Felicity parou diante dela. Cortando seu caminho.

-Estamos expostos. Preciso achar a entrada.

-E eu preciso de respostas, enquanto você me evitou a noite toda. - ela maneou a cabeça levemente.

-Se isso tiver soado errado na sua cabeça... - começou Oliver até a pouco tempo em silêncio ajudando Diggle e Anatoly com as malas. -... Posso oferecer um chute nela ou algo assim.

-Só se eu puder chutá-lo primeiro, Queen. - Katheryn devolveu. Os dois ficaram se encarando com sorrisos sinistros.

-Querem parar com isso?! - pediu Felicity.

-Achei! - gritou Anatoly feliz do outro lado da parede de tijolos. Ele prensou um deles e uma passagem que precisava se agachar para seguir se abriu. - Desculpem interromper.

-Vamos. - Diggle ajudou Felicity que seguiu com Katheryn e Oliver logo atrás. Ela queria acertar a todos, mas no momento em que pisou no enorme galpão precisou prender a respiração.

O lugar era no mínimo dez vezes maior que o espaço que usavam como a base do Arqueiro. Ali haviam pelo menos uns oito computadores, dois notebooks - tudo de última geração - e alguns itens reserva que chamou a atenção de Felicity. A primeira coisa que a fez franzir o cenho foi uma arma medieval. Daquelas de metal, pesadas, que tinham uma bola com espinhos. Ela não se lembrava do nome da arma.

-É uma clava.

-O quê?

-Essa coisa. É uma clava medieval... É de um dos membros da... Daqui. - Felicity a encarou com uma expressão claramente irritada. - Desculpe, é que... Felicity, eu lamento estragar seus planos, mas precisamos recuperar o anel. E você tem que voltar, antes que o Arqueiro ataque você e Roy... E entregá-lo a mim.

-Por que você veio para um tempo que não te pertence?

-Porque com o que aconteceu com a... Com aqueles que vim ajudar, o meu tempo não... Existe. Então eu me agarrei a última chance que tinha.

-O que acontece? - Ela a fitou maneando a cabeça em negativa. - Ajudaria se você me dissesse.

-Eu não posso.

-Quando você apareceu, quando me salvou... Com aquela corda brilhante e depois caiu, você me disse que não tinha memória. Disse que não sabia de onde vinha. A única coisa que carregava era o anel com o aviso "guarde-o para devolver ao dono", um nome. Tatuado na sua canela.

-Katheryn. É... Eu me lembro. Era de rena, mas...

-Do que mais se lembra?

-Okay... - Felicity a ouviu bufar irritada consigo mesma, talvez com o fato de que queria, mas sentia que não podia dizer a ela a verdade, mas se voltaria para entregar a Kat o anel antes de tudo acontecer, então ela não se lembraria. Qual era o motivo da preocupação?! Podia muito bem contar tudo a ela, pelo menos tiraria essa sensação de sentir a cabeça e o cérebro inconformados. Foi então que ela se sentou diante do computador e apenas olhou para o botão iniciar com desagrado.

-Não creio. - talvez tenha soado muito dramática, porque quatro pares de olhos, dois deles azuis e os outros dois castanhos se viraram para ela preocupados.

-Que foi? - perguntou Oliver parando ao seu lado como sempre fazia antes de sair para bater em bandidos que ela encontrava.

Anatoly e Diggle que há pouco estavam distraídos com o arsenal no canto do lugar com três manequins vestidos um com uma roupa completamente vermelha e um raio no centro, o outro com apenas uma capa negra e o último com um cinto vermelho também se aproximaram. Felicity abriu alguns programas apenas para confirmar. Katheryn, mesmo que afastada do grupo também ouvia atentamente.

-Windows 8.1. É sério...? Ninguém nunca atualiza os sistemas?! Oliver e Diggle riram.

O primeiro depositou um beijo em sua testa. Até mesmo Anatoly soltou uma risada e saiu falando algo em russo. Entretanto quando ela se virou para Katheryn, a mesma não estava mais lá. Minutos depois, ela voltou carregando quatro cartões de acesso.

-Tem mais andares lá em cima. - disse. - O primeiro andar não é muito usado e está sempre vazio. Normalmente é aonde o povo se reúne em tempos de crise... Mas ultimamente, as maiores crises estão em Gotham... Enfim. Dig, você e o russo vão ter que dividir o 3° andar. Quarto 38. Vista para o mar... Você vai gostar.

-Obrigado. - disseram pegando cada um uma mochila.

-Queen, você fica no nono andar, e você loira, no segundo... O mesmo andar que o meu.

-Não vou ficar no nono andar. - disse Oliver.

-Você vai sim. Foram as únicas chaves que encontrei, e aqui não dá pra quebrar a segurança... Pelo menos não a curto prazo. Felicity, eu sei que você está brava comigo agora, acredite. Eu entendo, mas... Vou pensar sobre o que você quer saber... Vamos descansar. Amanhã será um dia longo.

-ok... - Já é um começo. Ela sorriu levemente e Katheryn assentiu. A verdade é que ela estava cansada. Muito cansada até mesmo para contra argumentar. E então apenas suspirou pegando o cartão que ela lhe entregou e a seguiu.

-Boa noite. - disse para Oliver dando-lhe um selinho. Ele ficou ali parado no mesmo lugar quando ela se foi.

- Oliver POV -

UM NOVO DIA... Poderia ser um novo dia, ou até mesmo uma "boa noite" se conseguisse dormir.  
Ele estava deitado, olhando para o teto, os braços servindo de travesseiro e o mesmo no chão. Uma brisa fria entrava pelas cortinas. Isso era o bom de se ter uma base secreta na Liga em Metrópolis. Era apenas um prédio inteiro, comprado pela Wayne Tech. A base ficava no subsolo, onde estavam os equipamentos que precisavam e o mais importante, a sala de reuniões da Liga.

Ele olhou para o relógio que mudou para _2:03_ e girou o corpo ficando de costas na cama. Claro que não ajudou.

"Eu não estou morta, Oliver." Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados quando ouviu de novo suas palavras ressoarem no fundo da cabeça. Quase esmurrou o relógio agora marcando 2:04.  
"Eu vim do passado. Quer dizer, não do passado há alguns minutos, realmente de quatro anos atrás. Porque eu estava com o Roy naquele telhado... Me lembro de colocar o anel... E sumir." Mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era ela caindo.

E então a explosão impedindo-o de ouvir algo mais, e depois todas as mortes e... Não.  
Ele não aguentava mais.

Irritado, Oliver pegou a jaqueta que estava sob a escrivaninha e mais uma vez xingou Katheryn mentalmente. Ele se aproximou da sacada e olhou a cidade lá em baixo. Desde que fora para a ilha e voltara para casa, não conseguia ter uma noite sem pesadelos ou simplesmente dormir toda ela. Oliver esticou o corpo e então subiu nas barras de ferro. Agradeceu mentalmente por serem duas da manhã e ninguém vê-lo pendurado ali, ou pensariam que era um suicida.  
Então apoiou os braços nas grades e depois esticou o esquerdo para o cano descendo dois metros pelo mesmo e logo alcançando a grade do oitavo andar. Ele refez todo o processo até o quinto andar, e então saltou pisando com um pouco de dificuldade na grade da sacada do quarto andar que fez aquele som de metal colidindo. E para ser rápido, se agarrou nas grades e soltou os braços caindo diretamente num apoio antes de soltar as mãos e descer o último metro para a sacada do quarto de Felicity.

Ele esperava encontrá-la dormindo, mas a luz do abajur acesa chamou sua atenção. Como um gatuno, Oliver pisou no apartamento sem fazer barulho algum, mas precisou se desviar de um livro lançado em sua direção e então ergueu os olhos para uma Felicity usando uma longa camisola branca e que cobria a boca com as mãos - que ficava muito bem nela - para sua surpresa seus óculos no rosto. Ela foi até ele.

-Oliver... Me desculpe, eu... - e então parou de falar. - O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar dormindo?! Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, o livro que lhe lançou não devia ter menos que 500 páginas e era de capa dura. O abajur aceso na poltrona ao lado da janela.

-Eu não consigo dormir. - admitiu ele fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

-Você não é o único. - Confessou. Ele se aproximou alguns passos até finalmente levar a mão ao seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos.

Oliver aproximou devagar o suficiente para beijá-la nos lábios, e então os dois foram se afastando até sentir a cama atrás deles...

FELICITY SMOAK E OLIVER QUEEN ESTAVAM ATRASADOS.  
Ela ergueu a cabeça para as câmeras no computador que mostravam uma estranha calmaria do lado de fora.

Aquela altura, ainda não tinham sido encontrados. Dig e Anatoly já estavam tomando café da manhã e ela mesma tinha uma xícara de café ainda intocada no balcão diante de si. Seus olhos percorreram cada uma das máquinas e suspirou digitando o que buscava. Quando finalmente conseguiu invadir o servidor, ela viu apenas um segurança na entrada. A sala do CEO Oliver Queen em Moscou. Se as câmeras registravam aquele momento e ali só havia um segurança, e dois no corredor e claro, ainda não haviam mudado os acontecimentos, então o anel estava lá... No mesmo lugar em que fora deixado.

-Dig, preciso que traga o Sr. Queen aqui. - disse Katheryn sem se mover. Ela notou a perturbação dele quando o fez, pois ele provavelmente pensou que não o havia notado.

-Oliver não está... No quarto. - respondeu Diggle fazendo-a se virar para ele com uma expressão levemente cínica. As sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas e um sorriso ameaçando surgir.

-O quê? Ela se virou aparentemente se concentrando de novo no computador.

-Muito bem. Diga a Felicity que preciso da ajuda dela. Não devem haver mais atrasos.

-Ok. - ela notou que ele ainda a olhou desconfiado antes de seguir para o elevador.

Diggle ainda ficou observando as portas do mesmo se fechar a sua frente e pensando na expressão que Katheryn usava.  
Desde que Felicity sumiu e ela e Oliver brigaram, a garota se afastou muito. Ela raramente sorria ou agia de maneira que eles pudesse no mínimo imaginar no que estava pensando. Normalmente suas palavras eram sobre como torturar ou matar Oliver o que não era surpresa já que se odiavam.

Ele pensou em Mark que estava com a tia e esperava que o filho estivesse bem. E então suspirou de novo e olhou no relógio. Ainda era cedo. Mas quando o elevador fez um _plim_ e a porta se abriu, no terceiro andar, ele foi até a porta de Felicity e parou com a mão erguida para bater na mesma.

- Oliver POV -

OLIVER ESTAVA FELIZ. Felicity estava sentada na beirada da cama, de costas para ele mexendo no celular e usando a jaqueta de Arqueiro quando ele se aproximou sorrindo e se sentou atrás dela abraçando-a.

-É melhor descermos Sr. Queen. Está ficando tarde...

-Depois. - disse apenas depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela ainda não sabia como ele tinha conseguido arranjar bolachas, torrada, manteiga e leite para tomarem café. Talvez se ele dissesse que tinha descido e encontrado uma padaria... Mas aí estragaria a magia do momento.  
Ela deixou o celular e o que fazia para virar o rosto para ele.

-Por que não me conta o que aconteceu entre você e Katheryn. Agora? Ele a fitou por alguns segundos e então olhou para a janela. Suspirou e esperou que ela mudasse de ideia, o que não aconteceu. E por fim Felicity se virou para ele esperando.

-Procuramos você por um ano. Durante esse tempo, Katheryn havia me convencido que você estava viva, e que... Por algo que era culpa dela, você poderia estar... - ele não conseguia completar a frase e então continuou. - Katheryn me provou... Porque eu não acreditava. Mas a gente estava sendo perseguido. E... Katheryn a viu e ficou furiosa.

-Ela? Quem?!

-Amanda Waller. - Contou Oliver. - De alguma forma, ela sabia quem era a Katheryn e queria o anel.

-Queria o anel. - Oliver entendeu como uma pergunta e concluiu.

-Com ele, ela poderia ir ao passado ou ao futuro... Poderia...

-Mudar tudo. - completou Felicity.

-Katheryn ficou furiosa, e no meio do fogo cruzado, Layla foi atingida, e... - Novamente ele não concluiu a frase. - Isso foi há dois anos. Até hoje, ela não consegue olhar nos olhos do Diggle. Dizer a ele que sente muito, que... Enfim. Mas a culpa foi minha.

-Oliver...

-Naquele dia, eu havia bebido. Muito. E me recusei a ajudá-la. Me recusei a mostrar a Waller que ela estava cometendo um erro. Layla a protegeu.

-E ela morreu.

-Sim.

-E o Dig?

-Diggle é um bom homem. - disse Oliver. - Um bom pai. Mas... Em algum momento, parece que o perdi também.

-Eu sinto muito Oliver.

-Ei... Não é culpa sua. - ele não evitou abraçá-la e ela não se afastou.

-Em algum momento, eu também fiquei presa em uma ilha. - confessou ainda com o rosto escorado em seu pescoço. -... A diferença é que isso afetou muito mais as pessoas a minha volta... Permanentemente.

-Felicity... - os dois ouviram uma leve batida na porta. Quando Oliver viu a expressão de Diggle, um meio sorriso misturado com um suspiro de alívio sua resposta foi arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Katheryn está esperando vocês lá em baixo. Acho que ela tem alguma coisa.

-Obrigado, Dig. Quando eles chegaram na base, Anatoly estava ajudando Katheryn a olhar as câmeras de segurança.

-Ótimo. Preciso de você, loira. - elas então começaram a usar e abusar da tecnologia da base de operações. Oliver estava observando-as quando Diggle se aproximou.

-Ela se sente responsável por uma coisa que nem mesmo estava lá para mudar. - disse ele baixo. As garotas estavam distraídas demais para prestar atenção na conversa.

-Sim. Acredito que não é a única coisa que ela se culpa. Ele tocou a própria cicatriz no rosto. -Foi um dano colateral Oliver... Para todos nós.

-Eu sei.

-Mas... Há uma possibilidade? - perguntou Diggle, e pela primeira vez durante os anos que o conhecia, Oliver não entendeu sua expressão. - De mudar.

-Você não acredita nisso? Ele sorriu. -Eu também não acreditava em alienígenas, ou caras verdes voadores, o que ainda parece meio alien... Oliver sorriu.

-Mas também não acreditava em bilionários com... Amigos importantes.

-É... - ele olhou a instalação com um mínimo sorriso. - O Sr. Wayne sabe impressionar.

-Dig, Oliver... - Felicity os chamou. -Não tem jeito. - disse Katheryn com uma voz irritada e deixando sua procura de lado. - Temos que voltar.

-Katheryn... Eu quero a verdade. - Disse Felicity mais uma vez fazendo-a se virar para ela. - E por favor, não me evite. - Felicity se levantou, aquele olhar determinado que Oliver admitia ter sentido tanta falta e a encarou. - Eu vou pegar o anel, voltar pra casa minutos antes de tudo acontecer. Eu não vou me lembrar, e mudar o futuro, significa que ninguém aqui vai se lembrar também.

Katheryn suspirou claramente nervosa com a situação que foi colocada.

-Tenho que concordar. - Diggle foi o primeiro a apoiá-la. - Diga-nos o que sabe, Katheryn.

-Prince.

-O quê?

-Meu sobrenome. É Katheryn Prince. - contou. - Fui criada pela minha madrasta... - ela sorriu levemente. - Depois que perdi a minha mãe... Ela era uma boa mulher. Gentil. Mas Felicity, saber sobre isso não vai mudar as coisas. Ao contrário Vai ficar mais confusa. E é perigoso. Não é questão de conservar quem você é, mas sim não alterar quem foi. Porque _isso sim_ muda tudo.

-Não vamos no lembrar de nada. - Anatoly também olhava a conversa interessado. Oliver o viu fitá-lo com uma expressão significativa, ele apenas assentiu levemente enquanto as garotas conversavam. - Por favor. Eu preciso saber.

-Sabe o que é _dejá-vú_? -Uma expressão francesa sobre repetição? - Anatoly quem se arriscou. Katheryn acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Mas isso vai mais além. A sensação veio mesmo de uma pessoa que estava literalmente presa em uma repetição. -Eu não estou presa em uma repetição, e pelo que eu sei, nem você.

-Não. - disse Katheryn. - Mas quando voltarmos ao presente, o SEU presente, não significa que você não vá sentir essa impressão de dejá-vú. Que nenhum de vocês vá.

-Kat, já sabemos que você é a viajante do tempo, que Waller descobriu isso e está tentando pegar o anel, que o Arqueiro Verde disfarçado há quatro anos era o Merlyn e a Thea atirou nele.

-Pera... - disse Felicity. - Esse final eu não sabia.

-Ok. Vamos testar a teoria então. Porque eu sou a filha do Batman e a mulher-maravilha que voltou no tempo pra impedir o ciclo da Liga da justiça de ser quebrado, porque se isso acontecer, vai abalar o bom equilíbrio que a terra tem futuramente fazendo com que os maiores problemas da vida dos heróis de Metrópolis, Gotham, Starling, Central City e blá, blá, blá sejam mortos permitindo que os que foram confrontados por eles transformem a cidade em um perfeito caos. Ela disse tudo em um fôlego só, e eles a encararam.

-Você é filha do Batman? - foi tudo o que Oliver processou.

-Isso explica muito. - murmurou Diggle ante a suas desavenças com o outro bilionário...

Katheryn praguejou. Ela suspirou e por fim disse.

-Eu tenho um plano pra invasão. - e então foi até uma grande mala de madeira abrindo-a e fazendo Oliver arquear uma sobrancelha. Katheryn lhe lançou o arco composto que ele segurou no ar, e fez o mesmo com uma pistola para Diggle e entregou nas mãos de Anatoly um grande Rifle. Por fim pegou um objeto plano de mais ou menos 10cm de largura e 15 de cumprimento. Felicity já estava sorrindo quando ela lhe entregou o tablet. - Está atualizado. Divirta-se.

-Nós iremos. - respondeu ela.

* * *

Finalmente a origem sobre a Katheryn foi esclarecida. :v  
Admito que ela não existe. i,i mas além de Lois e Clark, meu casal preferido no universo da DC são Diana (mulher-maravilha) e Bruce (Batman).  
Acho os dois mto fofos. :3 Ele caladão e ela sempre conseguindo se aproximar de forma perfeita :3 Mas eu tbm gosto do Bruce com a Catwoman, e pra quem não percebeu, Kat fala sobre a própria Selina. Mulher-gato. Bom... E eu quero agradecer a **giseleb** que tá acompanhando e comentando desde o começo. :3  
Obrigada Gi, eu tinha desanimado a postar, mas como vc tá aqui firme e forte, eu tô postando pra vc n/n espero que esteja mesmo gostando.  
bjs.


	4. Chapter 4

Último cap T,T

Sao dois capítulos de Fanfic, mas pra ñ ficar mto grande e curto ao mesmo tempo.  
Grande os capítulos e fosse dividir em 2 e curto a fanfic, eu acabei transformando em 4 capítulos :v  
Comenta povo. '-'  
se essa história ñ tivesse pronta, eu nem tinha continuado. .-.  
mas como está, acabei postando... comentem kramba. òó

* * *

**DEJÁ-VÚ... ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**- Oliver POV -**

EM MENOS DE DOIS MINUTOS, a segurança do Xeque Mate, já estava completamente invadida. Os soldados e sua própria líder estavam  
irritados o suficiente com a situação que aquela altura, já não podia mais ser evitada.  
Oliver sorriu quando viu Felicity franzir o cenho levemente se concentrando em seus afazeres. Ele sentira falta desse mínimo detalhe...  
A voz de Katheryn soou no comunicador.

-Muito bom. Isso vai nos dar tempo. Anatoly?

O russo havia pegado um dos soldados e roubado suas roupas. Essa era a parte fácil. Ele tinha que saber os movimentos, reações do esquadrão e claro uma  
forma de invadir sem ser percebido. O que também já estava atualizado.

-Estou dentro.

-Oliver, é a sua vez. - Disse Katheryn. Eles estavam em uma van estacionada há dois quarteirões do Cheque Mate. Felicity virou o rosto e seus  
olhos se encontraram.

-Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... - admitiu ele. - Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido, nós...

-Oliver...

-Se eu pudesse dizer pra mim mesmo não ser um imbecil completo. - e então ele a puxou para um beijo desesperado. Irritado consigo mesmo, com a situação e com o fato que não o faria de novo, que não o fez... Não importa. Precisou pensar que ela estava morta para... Não.

Mandá-la de volta era o que precisava fazer. Era o que _devia_ fazer.  
E então eles tiveram aquela noite... Oliver admitia, amá-la era o efeito, mas aquela mulher na cama... Isso era um bônus. E que bônus. Adoraria poder ter mais tempo...

-Oliver... - o mínimo que fosse. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados. A testa na dela quando confessou:

-Eu te amo. - e não deu tempo para ela responder, não podia esperar pela resposta e então saiu da van e pediu as instruções a Katheryn que  
indicou o caminho.

Então os quatro estavam encrencados no instante em que a voz de Waller soou em seus ouvidos juntamente com o grito assustado de Felicity que não tivera tempo para quebrar a invasão no sistema de comunicação. Oliver estava em um corredor vazio, se virando para voltar quando ouviu o som de vidraças se quebraram e em 4 segundos ele fora cercado. Felicity estava com problemas, ele não podia...

-Katheryn! - disse ele na voz do emulador.

-Abaixe o arco. - pediu um dos soldados. Nos olhos de um deles, Oliver viu Anatoly. Ele ainda não havia sido descoberto... E Katheryn ainda não  
respondera.

-Espero que não se incomode Kat, mas eu pedi ajuda. - Disse Waller.

Todos haviam sido encurralados. Oliver maneou a cabeça em negativa para Anatoly. Ainda não era a hora e ele era a única esperança que tinham para um contra ataque.  
Um grupo se aproximou trazendo Diggle.

_ -Oliver... Agora._ - Disse Diggle pelo fone.

Oliver reagiu com o amigo assim como Anatoly que surpreendeu no mínimo 3 soldados antes de ter problemas. E então todas as esperanças se esvaíram  
quando Diggle foi atingido. Um único disparo no coração. Oliver levou uma flechada no braço esquerdo e Anatoly fora atingido por nocaute.

-Diggle! - gritou puxando o objeto de seu braço sem nem mesmo piscar.

-Eu confiei... Em você. - disse Diggle no chão para o soldado que lhe atirou.

Ele tinha uma pistola na mão direita, não uma arma, mas uma embutida no braço... Só uma pessoa disparava assim... Tão perfeitamente.  
O pistoleiro.  
Ele tentava preensar o ferimento. Oliver colocou o arco nas costas e se abaixou para ajudar o amigo.

-Dig...

-Mande-a de volta.

-Dig... Não faça isso.

-Se ela voltar, talvez Layla... Esteja viva.

-Não. Você ainda tem muito para...

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso Oliver. - ele sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou, mas acabou fazendo uma careta. - Diga a Felicity que sinto muito...

-Não. Diggle. - ele ainda prensava seu ferimento, mas já era tarde. - DIGGLE!

Não. Não ele não estava morto. Ele não estava morto. Mark era só uma criança... Seu afilhado não podia perder o pai também...  
Mas Diggle não se mexia mais. Oliver ergueu a cabeça furioso para Waller e principalmente o pistoleiro.

_-Oliver!_ - ele ouviu a voz de Felicity seguido de um "cale-se" e o som de um tapa.

-Felicity! Amanda... - Oliver a fitou irado. Anatoly estava a seus pés. Vivo, mas desacordado. - Se você fizer alguma coisa com ela eu...

-Você não está em condições para ameaçar, Sr. Queen. Agora... Onde está o anel? - Ela suspirou irritada. - Tragam a Srta. Smoak aqui.

Dois capangas seguraram Oliver pelos braços. Um deles tirou-lhe o arco e o jogou para outro soldado. Na sala não tinham menos de 15, contando com  
Waller. O edifício de Moscou havia sido tomado. Para a surpresa de Oliver, não eram apenas os soldados de Waller e o Pistoleiro quem estava ali. A líder da  
Tríade, a chinesa dos cabelos brancos que ele mandou para a prisão cinco anos atrás estava do lado dela, assim como o Tigre de Bronze e uma familiar  
risada o fez praguejar em pensamento.

-Arlequina.

-Sr. Queen. Que bom que decidiu se juntar a causa! - ela riu de novo. - Vamos nos divertir muito!

-Um plano suicida Oliver. - continuou Amanda ainda apontando uma arma para sua face. - Devia ter percebido isso. Era um plano de Katheryn.

A mesma veio sendo arrastada por três capangas xingando e esbravejando. Um deles baixo demais a empurrava com uma arma em suas costas.

-Katheryn Wayne...!

-É Prince, macaca. - devolveu Katheryn levando um tapa na face, ela a chamava assim porque odiava a risada de Arlequina assim como ele, mas a reação a fez ela sorrir e levanta o rosto. - Sabe qual é a definição de Ironia?

Waller franziu o cenho e a impaciência tomou conta dela que se aproximou com uma arma apontada para a testa de Katheryn.

-ONDE ESTÁ O ANEL?

-Quando você acha que seu ego pode ser maior que sua própria... Não. Isso é definição de idiotice. O que também se encaixa. - Waller engatilhou  
a arma furiosa. Se Katheryn estava jogando, enrolando o que diabo fosse, não estava funcionando! - Atire em mim, e nunca vai saber onde está o anel.

Isso também não ajudava! Amanda Waller não é o tipo de mulher que pode ser testada!

-Posso matar Felicity, Oliver... - e chutou o corpo de Diggle, fazendo os olhos azuis da filha da amazona faiscarem. -... Mas também...

-Não! - gritou Oliver, mas já era tarde.

Waller tinha disparado na cabeça de Anatoly. Arlequina riu.

-Isso fui eu sendo misericordiosa.

-Enfia sua misericórdia no seu traseiro! - gritou Katheryn.

-Onde. Está. O. Anel?

-Atire em mim. - Disse Oliver. - Acabe logo com isso. Atire em mim. - Slade o ensinou a ser corajoso. Essa era a coragem que devia ter tido quando havia uma arma apontada para Shado e outra para Sara. Mas agora... Não. Felicity precisava voltar.

-Apenas digam, onde está o anel?

-Eu estava te falando sobre a definição de Ironia, mas estava errada. Seu ego é grande demais para que registre no mínimo do que está a sua volta. Isso é maior que você Waller. Sua interferência nem mesmo vale a presença _deles!_

-Vocês estão presos Katheryn. Todos vocês, dois de seus amigos estão mortos. O que eu tenho que registrar?

Acompanhando Felicity, vinha apenas uma pessoa.

-Dig! - Gritou ela já percebendo que era em vão, mas a pessoa a puxou para trás para que Felicity não fosse até ele, mas ela chorava.

-... Que você pensa que estamos sozinhos. Tá tão errada... Que sinto pena de você. - continuou Katheryn.

Oliver provavelmente ficou parado surpreso quando Katheryn chutou a arma de Waller mandando-a para longe e logo acertando um chute na mesma.  
Quando seus soldados tentaram contê-la, a pessoa que trouxe Katheryn avançou, assim como o que tinha o arco de Oliver e mais uns 4.  
Aparentemente ela os ajudara a se infiltrarem junto com Anatoly. Estavam do lado deles...  
Oliver reagiu, e foi ajudar Felicity que já tinha sido resgatada por aquela que a prendia e que tirava a máscara revelando-se ninguém menos que:

-Barry!

-Oi. - Como sempre, Oliver só viu o "flash" quando ele apagou 5 soldados e parou para cumprimentá-lo quase levando um tiro do 6°.

Oliver atingiu o último com uma flecha no ombro.  
Eles sorriam um para o outro. Barry já estava com sua roupa vermelha, o raio no peito. E então ele sorriu ao ver Sara tirando o capuz ao lado de Felicity que a abraçou, e para sua surpresa, Thea e Roy ali também. Alguns permaneceram anônimos. Katheryn agora tinha a arma apontada para Waller.

-Eu devia matar você... - ponderou ela perigosamente. Waller a fitou com um meio sorriso desafiador.

-Essa não é você, Kat. - disse uma voz. Ela ainda estava com a máscara e a arma que a Canário usava o bastão de metal, mas Sara estava parada ao lado de Felicity que lamentava a morte de Diggle e Anatoly. E então ela colocou a mão na arma que Katheryn usava e tirou sua máscara agachando-se do lado da mesma. - Ele nos mandou pra ajudar você. Kat?

-Eu sei. O _Bat_ e o _Borrão,_ estão ocupados. Problemas espaciais... - e então ela suspirou irônica e entregou a arma a mulher que tirou a máscara  
revelando-se para a surpresa de Oliver. - Achei que depois que meu irmão tomasse esse lugar... - e então suspirou cansada, mas não entregou a arma a Laurel e sim a girou e acertou em Waller nocauteando-a.

-Laurel.

-Oi Ollie. - e então olhou para Sara, sorriu. Parecia que ela estava lhe ensinando muito mais que "alguns truques" nesse meio tempo - Sara, estamos prontos...

-Eu sei... Pessoal?

Eles já estavam preparando formação.

-Felicity, é bom ver você. - disse Barry e então fez um sinal significativo para Oliver.

-Ironia... - murmurou Waller que devia estar desacordada, mas Arlequina quem estava caída diante dela inconsciente. -... É você me subestimar, criança.

-O quê?

Quando as vidraças começaram a se quebrar, Oliver saiu correndo pegando o arco que Barry lhe entregara e Felicity e então se dirigiu para sua sala. Som de  
explosões e tiros bem atrás deles. Ele dirigiu um último olhar para Thea, mas Roy a ajudava até aquele momento, que eles não tinham mais muito. Os dois  
alcançaram a mesa de Oliver que usou suas impressões para abrir o compartimento secreto. O anel ficara escondido na espuma onde o arco ficava. Ele o  
ergueu a altura dos olhos e então encarou Felicity.

_"Sacrifícios garoto. Eles existem, e você não pode mudá-los."_

Era uma frase de Slade. Felicity pegou o anel de sua mão e fechou os dedos no mesmo como se aquilo pudesse fazer sumir tudo o que acabara de acontecer.  
Eles perderam Diggle. Anatoly... Lyla. Quantos mais por causa de uma joia que parecia ser tão inútil quando aparentava?!

-Oliver... - começou Felicity, mas ele já a estava beijando. Um beijo urgente, desesperado.

Talvez fosse mesmo perigoso mudar o futuro, mas eles iam impedir que todas essas mortes acontecessem? Oliver já não sabia mais quais eram os seus  
conceitos, ou o que fazer para que as coisas ficassem bem. Na verdade ele não tinha mais ideia do que desejava, exceto não perdê-la. Disso tinha certeza.

-Eu não posso pedir nada pra você porque agora não sei muito bem o que eu quero...

Eles ouviram uma batida muito próxima e a voz de Katheryn e depois uma explosão que fez ambos olharem para a entrada.

-Talvez não deva colocar em nenhum registro a parte que você destrói as Indústrias Queen... Porque isso pode ser complicado quando as ações subirem...

-Vou me lembrar disso. - ele sorriu.

Felicity tocou seu rosto.

-Por que a gente perdeu todo esse tempo Oliver?

Mas ele sabia da resposta tanto quanto ela.

-Você tem que ir...

-Eu também amo você Oliver Queen. - ela estava prestes a colocar o anel quando uma grande massa branca invadiu a sala de reuniões jogando-os em  
direções diferentes. O anel caiu fazendo um som de metal no chão e ele praguejou.

-Felicity!

Oliver sabia muito bem de quem se tratava. Grandy. Aquela grande massa zumbi tão poderosa quanto o Superman que devia estar morto.  
Mas ele devia... Não. Por que?  
Ele parou ao ver uma sombra do lado de fora do prédio. Uma sombra que voava rápido demais, e perdeu a concentração sentindo apenas o soco no estômago e sendo lançado na parede.

-Oliver! - Grandy estava prestes a partir para cima de Felicity quando uma corda prendeu sua canela jogando-o no chão. Não era idiota, seus machucados eram problemáticos... Felicity ainda estava ali parada tão surpresa quanto ele, mas o alcançou.

Ele urrou e o chão estremeceu e então Oliver a viu. Usando um tipo de maiô vermelho e azul com cinto e botas. O cabelo preto solto. Ela se parecia tanto com  
Diana Prince que por um segundo Oliver sorriu pela nostalgia, mas garantiu as costelas quebradas e se levantou com dificuldade. Felicity passou um braço em sua cintura e Oliver se apoiou com o outro.  
Grandy estava se levantando de novo para vir em sua direção quando Katheryn fez que não com a cabeça e como em câmera lenta, o vidro da janela se estilhaçou e o vulto se transformou em uma imagem de uma enorme ave.

Era ela. Oliver sabia. A mulher gavião.  
Shayera atingiu Grandy com força jogando-o para trás, e uma explosão abalou ainda mais o prédio.

-Felicity, agora! - gritou Katheryn. - Oliver se afastou dela.

Antes de fechar os olhos, ele viu sua expressão. Uma lágrima rolando por seu rosto até a luz branca a envolver e ela sumir...  
... De novo. Mas dessa vez, sem retorno.

**- Felicity POV -**

TUDO BEM QUE FELICITY SE SENTIA AZARADA. Mas quase caiu de cara. Aí já era sacanagem.

Ela praguejou baixo quando seu ombro esquerdo protestou com o pouso forçado e os acontecimentos do último minuto passaram por sua mente como um flash. Felicity se levantou ao avistar a si mesma arrastando Roy para o mais longe possível do Arqueiro. Ela também viu Oliver desmaiado e na beira do precipício. Diggle vivo. Seu olhar ficou por um segundo preso nos dois, e então o dirigiu para o chão onde estava Thea. A arma levantada. A expressão vazia.  
Não conseguiu avistar Katheryn no meio da bagunça e então olhou para o anel na palma de sua mão.  
E então foi surpreendida ao ter que parar no instante em qua uma espada fora apontada para si.

-Felicity?

-Katheryn. Graças a deus. - disse ela e então viu a si mesma escorando Roy na gárgula.

-O que eu tenho que fazer? Felicity!

-Eu não sei...! - admitiu e então ela olhou na mesma direção que ela. - Espera... O detonador.

-Detonador?!

-Sim. Os jornalistas lá em baixo... Se explodir, Roy vai cair e todos lá em baixo morrem.

-Ok...

E então Katheryn deu a volta saltando pelos prédios como Oliver fazia esquecendo-se de levar seu laço.  
Felicity se abaixou pegando o objeto e deu a volta para não ser vista por si mesma e Roy. E então o arqueiro puxou uma flecha da aljava e ela viu Thea erguer a arma. Ainda a si mesma tatear o bolso em busca do anel e então jogou a corda nos pés do arqueiro e puxou fazendo-o cair de cara no telhado e rolar até conseguir algum equilíbrio. Quando a pessoa ergueu a flecha para mirar nela, Felicity se surpreendeu com a máscara arrancada de Malcom Merlyn e uma estranha sensação em seu estômago, sua visão ficou turva e a última coisa que ouviu, foi a voz de Oliver gritando seu nome.

...

ELA TINHA SONHADO QUE PODIA VOAR. Era engraçado seu conceito de "voar" porque tudo o que via era a si mesma caindo com Diggle no paraquédas. E não era uma queda muito feliz... Na verdade estava mais como um salto para a morte porque o pára-quedas não abria. E então ela acordou assustada e murmurou um ai quando sentiu uma agulha em seu braço e a voz de Sara acalmando-a cuidadosamente.

-Devagar... Devagar. - disse ela tocando-lhe a testa. - Como se sente?

-O que aconteceu? Roy...?! DIG!

-Roy está bem. Você o salvou... - falou ela. - Diggle também. Ainda bem que chegou a tempo... - ela fez uma expressão que Felicity sabia irritação consigo mesma.

-Onde está o Oliver?

E então uma massa escura se levantou no canto do quarto. Sara sorriu mais uma vez e segurou a mão de Felicity por breves segundos.

-Vou deixá-los a sós.

-O que aconteceu?

-O Arqueiro foi preso pelo laço da Katheryn, que Diggle levou pro arsenal. Thea e Roy estão no outro quarto, ele quebrou algumas costelas, mas vai ficar bem e... Eu não vejo Katheryn desde... Aquele dia.

-Aquele dia?

-Você está aqui há dois dias.

-Dois dias?! - ela teria batido em si mesma por repetir as palavras daquela forma.

-O que aconteceu, Felicity? - dessa vez foi Oliver quem perguntou. - Por um momento eu vi você caindo. Eu pensei que... Tinha te perdido. E então tinha aquela luz, Katheryn não estava mais lá e você... Estava puxando o Roy pra longe da beirada.

Ela havia voltado. Para o tempo em 2014 onde ele ainda era o Arqueiro de Starling. O herói e vigilante.  
Ela era sua parceira, Diggle e Anatoly estavam vivos, Roy não sofrera um grave acidente...  
Katheryn levara o dispositivo da bomba consigo, Sara voltou para ver se estavam bem... De novo.

... E Oliver e ela, eram apenas...  
... Isso. E então ela disse:

-Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve, Oliver.

_Dejá-vú._  
Ela fechou os olhos tentando absorver as próprias palavras, e então desviou dos dele.  
Oliver ficou ali parado por alguns segundos e então saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha. Felicity viu uma luz branca iluminar a janela da sacada, e então ela colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto fitando-a com uma expressão preocupada. Lá estavam os olhos que ela conhecia. Mas havia um brilho ali... Algo... Diferente. Felicity gostou dessa expressão.  
Katheryn sorriu.  
-Ei, como vai minha heroína preferida?

-Eu tô longe de ser uma heroína, Kat. No mínimo eu seria a nerd estabanada...

-Você é a nerd estabanada, e eu te amo por isso loira. - ela se aproximou da cama puxando o banco que tinha ali e se sentando. Felicity teve uma luxação no pulso e alguns ferimentos. Nada grave, mas devia ficar por ali de repouso pelo menos por hoje. Roy quebrou algumas costelas, mas estava bem. Oliver apenas machucou a perna, mas nada de grave, até se deu alta. -... Você se lembra não é? É a sensação de dejá-vú.

-Pareceu tudo um sonho... Parece. - admitiu.

-Do que mais se lembra? - perguntou Katheryn.

Oliver. Era o que ela queria dizer, mas Katheryn arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Ela usava um sobretudo negro, jeans e botas de caminhada.

-Felicity, vocês precisam mesmo de uma catástrofe para... Acordarem?

-Eu não... Sei. - e então ela encarou. - Sei que é uma viajante do tempo e não vai me dar as respostas que me dão dor-de-cabeça, mas quando faz isso, tenho vontade de te bater.

-Desculpe! - pediu ela, mas parecia se divertir e não estar arrependida. - Mas é que é tão óbvio que... - Katheryn suspirou e se calou.

-Olha é complicado. Eu mal me lembro do que aconteceu.

-Mas você se lembra de alguma coisa e pelo seu olhar... - chutou ela acertando em cheio. Felicity se odiou assim que sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

-Não é porque eu sonhei que as coisas se transformaram em realidade que elas realmente tem que acontecer... Nossa, até eu não me entendi agora.

Ela a viu segurar um sorriso.

-Apenas fale com ele.

-E dizer o quê?

-Acho melhor pensar rápido. - disse Kat arqueando as sobrancelhas e então ela se virou para a porta entreaberta. Ele conseguia não ser notado quando queria. Não o ouviu. - Cuide dela Queen.

-Deixe comigo, Kat.

Dessa vez ela não se importou com o apelido. E exatamente por onde veio, se foi.  
Oliver pegou o banco em que Katheryn havia se sentado e ficou ali, fitando-a.

-Vocês conversaram não é?

-Um pouco.

-O que ela te disse? - quando ele não respondeu Felicity sorriu e perguntou: - É complicado?

Oliver lhe deu um sorriso mínimo.

-Me desculpe...

-Por que?

-Porque eu sou um idiota. E... Porque de todas as besteiras que fiz, eu não quero me arrepender mais... Eu sou o Arqueiro Felicity, você e Dig são meus parceiros e...

-Somos uma equipe Oliver, eu sei disso.

-Não. Quer dizer, sim... Somos uma equipe, mas... - Ele segurou sua mão e outra sensação de dejá-vú a atingiu. Felicity o fitou. - Não consigo mais me afastar. E quase te perdi hoje...

-Oliver, eu te disse... Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve.

-Ok. Então vamos mudar isso... A verdade... - ele se aproximou daquela forma que fez quatro anos no futuro. Ela apenas prendeu a respiração. -... É que eu não quero mais me arrepender de algo que não tive. Alguém, que não faz parte da minha vida. Porque quero que faça. Quero você em todos os conceitos dela.

Sim. Ele a beijou.

**- FIM -**

* * *

Tá. Acabou meio sem graça :v

A ideia era fazer com que passassem por uma trabalheira do capiroto pra perceberem q precisam ficar juntos. '-'  
tem epis q tenho vontade d socar mto o Oliver... e,e  
outras a Felicity pq c acha q vai rolar beijo e ela só abraça a criatura. ¬¬  
enfim :v

espero q tenham gostado da fic. :3  
comenta povo. o final deixou aquele effect :v  
agora é esperar a 3a temp. mto curiosa pra saber a história da família da felicity e pra ter olicity. e thea. '-'  
acabou mto sacana a parte dela... e o pai da laurel. i,i  
gosto da laurel :v

Katie é uma ótima atriz... mas ainda ñ acho q ela e Oliver devem ficar juntos... agora. Tem q desenvolver mais a personalidade dela. u,u  
1° eu preciso mto de olicity e vou parar d enrolar pq isso já virou texto  
comentem :3  
sério. comentem. '-'  
fazer fanfic dá trabalho.  
então comentem.  
para a minha alegriaaa.  
cabou :v


End file.
